Phillips-type chromium catalysts are used for producing polyethylenes with a broad molecular weight distribution and a low level of long chain branching. In some instances, gas phase polymerizations are operated in condensed mode for ethylene polymerization processes utilizing Ziegler-Natta or metallocene catalysts. In some instances, there have been challenges using chromium-based catalysts in gas phase polymerizations operated in condensed mode.